drakeandjoshfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Freddie Mercury
| naissance lieu = Stone Town, Zanzibar | décès = (45 ans) | décès lieu = Londres, | années actives = 1968 - 1991 | genre = Rock | label = EMI | entourage = Queen Smile | instrument = Piano Clavier Guitare | type voix = | profession = chanteur musicien auteur compositeur | site officiel = }} Freddie Mercury, né 'Farrokh Bulsara'http://mr-mercury.co.uk/Images/Birthcertificatefreddie.jpg le à Stone Town, dans le protectorat de Zanzibar (aujourd'hui intégré à la Tanzanie) et mort le à Londres, était un chanteur de rock britannique. Avec une grande étendue vocale et une bonne maîtrise de quelques techniques d'opéra, il demeure, parmi les chanteurs de rock du , l'un des plus populaires et techniquement accomplis. Membre du groupe Queen, il compose la plupart de ses grands succès, dont Bohemian Rhapsody, Somebody to Love et We Are the Champions. Il apparaît sur la « liste des cent Britanniques les plus célèbres » établie en 2002 par vote national ; il y est classé cinquante-huitième La liste complète est visible sur cette page.. Biographie Enfance et études Farrokh Bulsara est le fils de Jer Bulsara et de Bomi Bulsara, comptable pour le bureau colonial britannique, tous deux membres de la communauté pârsî de l'Inde, anciens émigrants venus de Perse, de confession zoroastrienne. En 1952, naît sa petite sœur, Kashmira, aujourd'hui Kashmira Cooke Freddie Mercury, Queen par Rick Sky (1994) aux éditions Spengler - ISBN 2909997103. Ses parents, fonctionnaires britanniques, l'envoient poursuivre ses études auprès de sa grand-mère, en Inde, en 1953 : Farrokh est alors âgé de sept ans. Le jeune garçon reçoit son éducation dans la pension Saint-Peter à Panchgani, près de Bombay. Ses résultats sont globalement excellents, particulièrement en sport ; ainsi, il remporte le tournoi de tennis de table de l'école Ce site propose une biographie très complète et de rares photos d'époque.. À la maison, il écoute continuellement de la musique et chante sur ses morceaux préférés. Au vu de ses résultats en musique, le principal de St-Peter's écrit à ses parents pour leur suggérer de payer des études de musique à leur enfant, en sus des cours traditionnels. Ils acceptent, et Farrokh commence à prendre des cours de piano. Il rejoint également la chorale de l'école et prend part régulièrement aux productions théâtrales de St-Peter's. Le jeune garçon progresse vite au piano et atteint un haut niveau (Grade IV). Il entre ensuite à la St. Mary's High School de Mazagon où il intègre son premier groupe de musique, The Hectics, et acquiert son surnom de Freddie, que même ses parents se mettent à utiliser. Premiers groupes de musique 1958 - 1963 : The Hectics C'est en 1958, alors que Farrokh est âgé de seulement douze ans, que se crée une première formation rock au sein de laquelle le jeune garçon évoluera en tant que pianiste. Les quatre autres membres sont Derrick Branche, Bruce Murray, Farang Irani et Victory Rana . Le quintet est composé d'élèves de l'école St. Mary's, où Freddie suit sa scolarité. Peu de témoignages subsistent à propos de cette formation. Il est néanmoins établi que le groupe n'a pas l'autorisation de se produire hors de l'école et que le jeune Bulsara, très timide, est alors heureux d'être au second plan. The Hectics joue un rock 'n' roll typique de l'époque, reprenant des morceaux de grands noms de ce style Pour plus d'informations sur les formations auxquelles s'est joint Freddie Mercury avant Smile et Queen, se référer à ce site qui propose un historique assez complet et quelques documents visuels d'époque.. La famille Bulsara est ensuite appelée à retourner à Zanzibar pour raisons professionnelles, mais très provisoirement puisqu'en 1964, alors que Freddie est âgé de dix-sept ans, la révolution des colonies britanniques les force, lui et sa famille, à partir pour le Royaume-Uni. 1963 - 1969 : parenthèse petits emplois et études d'art La famille Bulsara s'installe d'abord chez des amis, à Feltham, juste à côté de l'aéroport d'Heathrow. Ils trouvent ensuite une petite maison familiale. Freddie se décide pour des études artistiques et s'inscrit, en préparation, à l'école polytechnique d'Isleworth. Freddie découvre petit à petit de nouvelles influences musicales. Selon le magazine Record Collector, c'est peu de temps après son arrivée en Angleterre qu'il découvre Jimi Hendrix, John Lennon et les Beatles Article signé Andy Davis, Queen Before Queen in. Record Collector n° 199 de mars 1996. Référence complète sur cette page.. Au cours d'un entretien ultérieur, Mercury dira de Hendrix : « Jimi Hendrix est très important. D'une certaine façon, il résume, de par ses représentations sur scène, tous les aspects du travail d'une rock star. On ne peut le comparer à personne. Soit on a la magie, soit on ne l'a pas. Personne ne peut l'égaler. Personne ne peut prendre sa place Queen’s Freddie Mercury Shopping for an Image in London, magazine Circus d'avril 1975. Référence complète sur cette page.. ». Il découvre aussi les performances scéniques de Liza Minnelli qui l'impressionne par l'énergie qu'elle dégage et par sa façon de, selon ses mots, « se donner au public. ». Enfin, il aime beaucoup Elvis Presley auquel il rendra hommage à travers une composition rockabilly, Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Queen jouera, à quelques occasions, des reprises de Presley, au nombre desquelles Jailhouse Rock et (You're So Square) Baby I Don't Care Voir les enregistrements vidéo et audio du Live at Wembley de 1986 et l'ouvrage de Stan Cuesta, Queen, l’opéra rock (2000) aux éditions Albin Michel - ISBN 2226081593.. En marge de ses études d'art, il occupe de petits emplois pour gagner un peu d'argent, dont certains sont physiquement éprouvants. Lorsque, étonnés par la finesse de ses mains, ses collègues lui demandent ce qu'il fait en dehors de son travail temporaire, il répond qu'il est un musicien qui vient « passer le temps ». Il est si convaincant que les autres, de leur propre chef, décident de lui épargner les tâches les plus ingrates en se les répartissant. Au printemps 1966, il quitte Isleworth, ayant obtenu la note nécessaire à son admission au Ealing Art College de Londres, à l'entrée duquel on trouve aujourd'hui une plaque posée en mémoire de ce célèbre ancien élève. À la rentrée scolaire, il commence des études d'illustration graphique et s'installe dans le quartier de Kensington, dans un appartement loué par un ami. Le quartier est alors une ruche culturelle dans laquelle se retrouvent de nombreux artistes très créatifs. À quelques pas de chez lui s'étend Kensington Market, quartier fréquenté par l'élite intellectuelle et artistique de Londres. 1969 : Ibex , quartier d'élection de Freddie Bulsara et ses amis.]] À cette époque, Freddie entreprend de créer, en parallèle à ses études, une ligne de vêtements et de courtes bandes dessinées pour de petits journaux londoniens. À Ealing, il fait plusieurs rencontres qui vont profondément marquer sa vie et influencer sa carrière. Il tente notamment, sans succès dans un premier temps, de persuader les membres du groupe Smile de le prendre comme second chanteur. Il fait leur connaissance par le biais de son camarade d'école Tim Staffell, chanteur et bassiste du groupe, aux côtés du guitariste Brian May et du batteur Roger Taylor. Il suivra ainsi la carrière de Smile de très près et saisira plus tard l'opportunité de remplacer Staffell. Tout d'abord, en août 1969, son diplôme en art graphique et design en poche, il croise la route d'un petit groupe originaire de Liverpool, influencé par Cream, qui se fait appeler Ibex et qui vient d'arriver à Londres pour essayer de percer dans le métier. Ibex existait à l'origine sous la forme d'un trio comprenant Mike Bersin à la guitare et au chant, John « Tupp » Taylor à la basse et Mick « Miffer » Smith à la batterie. Les deux premiers s'étaient rencontrés en 1966 dans un groupe nommé Colour. Quelques jours après la première rencontre avec le groupe, Freddie Bulsara connaît déjà par cœur tous les morceaux de la liste jouée par la formation et part les rejoindre sur scène dans la ville de Bolton, dans la région de Manchester. Il y fait sa toute première apparition en public en tant que chanteur, le 23 août 1969. Le lendemain de cette première scène, Ibex joue en plein air dans le Queen's Park de Bolton De nombreux témoignages sur cette période sont repris par cette biographie complète de Mercury.. Ibex rentre ensuite sur Londres et se met à travailler, avec son nouveau chanteur, à de nouvelles reprises et compositions. Le groupe anime, quelques semaines plus tard, la soirée de début d'année universitaire de l'école dans laquelle Bersin vient d'être accepté, à Liverpool. Pour les membres d'Ibex et de Smile, qui ne se quittent que rarement, démarre une période tout à la fois passionnante et financièrement difficile. Les musiciens vivent la plupart du temps ensemble dans des appartements minuscules, dormant parfois à même le sol et travaillant à leur musique jusqu'à des heures indues. Freddie Bulsara et John Taylor optent, afin de subvenir à leurs besoins, pour le petit commerce et achètent, avec leurs maigres économies, des vêtements d'occasion pour les revendre sur un stand de Kensington Market. La dernière apparition officielle d'Ibex a lieu le 9 septembre 1969 dans un petit club de Liverpool. Un enregistrement de trente-cinq minutes sur bande magnétique est réalisé, dont la quasi-totalité est aujourd'hui perdue. Selon les témoins, le chanteur se tient au pied de la scène, au niveau du public. Ce soir-là, les membres de Smile jouent dans un club de la même ville. La légende, propagée par de nombreux biographes mais jamais confirmée, veut que Roger Taylor et Brian May aient rejoint Freddie Bulsara sur scène pour jouer quelques-uns de leurs propres morceaux. L'enregistrement sonore, de durée trop limitée, ne garde aucune trace de cette possible rencontre musicale. De son propre chef, vers la fin de l'année 1969, Bulsara choisit de rebaptiser Ibex ; le groupe devient Wreckage (« Naufrage »). 1969 : Wreckage C'est le moment que choisit le batteur, Smith, pour quitter la formation. Freddie Bulsara écrit alors la majorité des morceaux. Là encore, à part une de ses compositions intitulée Green, dont la bande a été retrouvée, aucun morceau datant de cette époque ne subsiste ou n'a encore réapparuCes informations émanent d'une lettre que Mercury écrivit bien plus tard à une amie, Celine Daley. Il y précise en outre que leur première apparition sur scène sous ce nom a lieu le 31 octobre 1969, au Ealing College.. Le groupe tourne peu et de façon erratique. Il est probable que leur dernière apparition ait eu lieu à Widnes, dans le comté du Cheshire, dans l'école de la sœur de John Taylor. Une des anecdotes les plus souvent rapportées à propos de Freddie Bulsara daterait de ce dernier soir. Son pied de microphone refusant de tenir à la bonne hauteur, il l'aurait dévissé complètement pour n'en conserver que la partie supérieure et l'inclure à son jeu de scène, accessoire devenu ensuite un incontournable des apparitions sur scène de Freddie Mercury et indissociable de son image médiatique en tant que chanteur de Queen. Le groupe ne survit pas à ce manque d'activité et se sépare. Freddie Bulsara souhaite passer à autre chose et répond à une annonce du célèbre Melody Maker : le groupe Sour Milk Sea recherche un chanteur. 1970 : Sour Milk Sea Le groupe Sour Milk Sea est un quatuor professionnel composé de Chris Dummett au chant (Chris Chesney de son vrai nom), Jeremy Gallop à la guitare, Paul Milne à la basse et Robert Tyrell à la batterie. Cherchant à diversifier leur style, ils passent leur annonce et font auditionner Freddie Bulsara. Le rythme des concerts est bien supérieur à ce que ce dernier a connu jusqu'alors, puisque Sour Milk Sea tourne environ trois fois par semaine. Le seul concert auquel Bulsara a certainement participé a lieu à Oxford en mars 1970 Article et photographie parus dans le Oxford Mail du 21 mars 1970.. Selon une interview parue le lendemain dans la presse locale, Chris Chesney et Freddie Bulsara ont commencé, peu de temps auparavant, à écrire ensemble en reprenant certains éléments de compositions préparées pour Ibex. L'arrivée du nouveau chanteur, créatif mais dominateur, détériore les relations entre les membres du groupe, au point que Gallop et Chesney se fâchent après des années d'amitié. Chesney évoquera un « manque de cohésion » dû aux origines et influences de Bulsara, très différentes des leurs. C'est la fin de Sour Milk Sea, mais c'est toujours sur la même formation que Freddie Bulsara garde un œil : Smile. Fin 1970 : Smile et les débuts de Queen En 1970, Smile est signé par le label américain Mercury Records qui leur offre d'enregistrer trois morceaux, puis trois autres. Les bandes ne sont pas exploitées commercialement et Tim Staffell se lasse Voir ce résumé chronologique.. Ne voyant plus aucun avenir à Smile, il décide de quitter le groupe et propose à Freddie Bulsara de le remplacer au chant. Ce dernier accepte et décide, sans laisser grand choix aux autres membres, de changer le nom de la formation, en novembre 1970. Il choisit Queen, qui deviendra, en une vingtaine d'années, un des groupes de rock les plus célèbres des années 1970 et 1980. Pour sa part, il prend le pseudonyme de Freddie Mercury Voir cette petite biographie en français.. 1970 - 1982 : une première décennie de succès (Allemagne), en 1984.]] En 1970, Mercury s'installe avec une jeune femme, Mary Austin, avec laquelle il vivra jusqu'en 1976. Il mettra alors fin à leur relation amoureuse à cause de sa plus grande attirance pour les partenaires masculins. Cependant, Austin reste une amie très proche durant tout le reste de la vie du chanteur Mary Austin livre, en 2000, ses souvenirs de vie commune avec Freddie Mercury. On peut en lire quelques passages sur ce site.. En 1971, après plusieurs essais décevants avec d'autres bassistes, c'est John Deacon qui est choisi pour compléter le quatuor. Queen est au complet, sous sa forme définitive, et peut se lancer dans un travail de composition collective qui durera vingt ans. Le succès de Queen passe par des étapes et évolutions techniques importantes. En 1972, Mercury tire parti de sa formation de graphiste pour dessiner le logotype du groupe, connu sous le nom de Queen crest ; au milieu se trouve un Q majuscule, encadré de symboles rappelant les signes zodiacaux des quatre membres du groupe. La même année, alors que Queen répète aux studios Trident pour l'enregistrement de leur premier album, le producteur des Beach Boys, Robin Cable, entend le chanteur depuis un couloir et lui propose d'enregistrer un morceau de sa composition, I can Hear Music''Cet enregistrement a depuis été réédité sur quelques compilations non officielles de bandes et microsillons des débuts du groupe, comme ''Queen in Nuce, l'une des plus distribuées.. Le disque ne sort qu'en juin 1973, un mois avant le premier album de Queen. Afin de ne pas risquer de porter préjudice à la notoriété de sa formation, Mercury décide de sortir son tout premier travail « solo », auquel il convie les autres membres de Queen à apporter leur contribution, sous le nom de Larry Lurex Ce site propose des explications détaillées quant à l'enregistrement et à la sortie de ce 45 tours.. En 1974, Freddie Mercury choisit de révéler son homosexualité, au cours d'un entretien accordé au magazine New Musical Express New Musical Express du 12 mars 1974 : « I am as gay as a daffodil, my dear! », repris par le site gaylife.. Le parfum de scandale dû à son orientation sexuelle devient, avec la provocation et l'iconoclastie, partie intégrante de son image au fil des années suivantes. À cette époque, Mercury arbore un style somme toute classique pour un chanteur de rock de l'époque, cheveux et ongles longs, ces derniers recouverts de vernis noir. Sur scène, ses tenues sont assez amples et renforcent le côté théâtral de sa gestuelle Le coffret présentant l'intégrale des clips vidéo du groupe, Box of Flix (VHS et DVD, livret en français dans l'édition DVD), montre bien l'évolution des tenues et attitudes de Mercury au fil des ans, de 1973 à la fin de sa vie.. Les premiers albums du groupe sont bien accueillis par la critique et un succès commercial correct vient assez rapidement. Cependant, Mercury ambitionne de créer dans des styles réellement novateurs. En 1975, il y réussit avec l'album A Night at the Opera qui offre à Queen une réelle notoriété internationale. Le morceau Bohemian Rhapsody devient, au fil des ans, emblématique de la créativité du groupe et surtout de son chanteur, qui le compose presque intégralement en y mettant des moyens inédits à l'époque. Dès les premières années, le groupe s'impose comme avant-gardiste du clip, dont il fait un réel moyen d'expression artistique plutôt qu'un simple support de promotion commerciale. Celui qui est tourné pour cette célèbre rhapsodie ne fait pas exception, utilisant des effets vidéo ingénieux alors même que le budget qui est dévolu à son tournage est restreint. Vers la fin des années 1970, et ce, bien que le succès commercial soit au rendez-vous, Queen reçoit de dures critiques de la part de magazines musicaux importants, tels que le New Musical Express et Rolling Stone. La plupart des critiques rock qui s'expriment sont séduits par le mouvement punk et reprochent aux morceaux de Queen d'être surproduits Article de NME faisant mention de certaines critiques.. Un des critiques de Rolling Stone confirmera son opinion en 1994, disant alors que l'album Queen II, dont Mercury est le principal auteur, était déjà « d'une complexité de composition abrupte et dénuée de sens » Texte complet de la critique sur [http://www.rollingstone.com/artists/queen/albums/album/111006/review/5944771/queen_ii le site de Rolling Stone].. Mercury coupe ses cheveux et se laisse pousser la moustache au début des années 1980, suivant la mode « nouveau clone » lancée par certains homosexuels à cette époque Pour plus d'informations sur l'émergence de cette mode, voir l'ouvrage Gay Macho: The Life and Death of the Homosexual Clone par Martin P. Levine.. Malgré ce look peu équivoque, il évoque toujours rarement sa vie sentimentale en public. Certains fans de la première heure lui font parvenir des colis contenant des rasoirs et du vernis à ongles. 1982 - 1990 : Mercury, avec et sans Queen Fin 1982, Queen annonce que la prochaine tournée n'aura lieu que l'année suivante. Mercury est animé du désir de composer un album personnel depuis plusieurs années et s'envole pour Munich afin de rentrer en studio, début 1983. Il rencontre Giorgio Moroder, compositeur et arrangeur, qui souhaite ressortir une version modernisée du célèbre film de Fritz Lang, Metropolis, en colorisant les images et en ajoutant une musique contemporaine. Il invite Mercury et d'autres artistes à participer au projet. Le résultat sera le premier single de Mercury, Love Kills, en 1984. En mai 1983, il assiste à une représentation d'opéra dont la soprano se trouve être Montserrat Caballé. Il se dit profondément impressionné par la prestation de Caballé et fait sa connaissance le soir même. L'idée de faire un album en duo germe et prendra corps quelques années plus tard. Après ces expérimentations isolées, Queen se lance dans des tournées mondiales d'une envergure rarement égalée à l'époque (Works Tour, Magic Tour, etc.) et établit plusieurs records d'audience. Leur prestation au Live Aid de 1985 en direct du stade de Wembley près de Londres, est saluée par la critique comme la « plus grande performance live de tous les temps » Queen win greatest live gig poll sur le site de la BBC. Elton John, qui doit leur succéder sur scène ce jour-là, leur lance une pique lorsqu'il croise les membres du groupe qui viennent d'achever leur passage de vingt minutes, les accusant d'avoir « volé le spectacle » « You bastards! You stole the show! », rapporté par Anita Dobson, actrice et épouse de Brian May, sur le site findadeath.com, proposant plusieurs témoignages de proches de Mercury.. En 1985, Mercury collabore à l'écriture de la comédie musicale Time avec Dave Clark. La même année sort son premier album solo, Mr. Bad Guy (1985). Il s'installe également avec celui qui sera son dernier compagnon, Jim Hutton. Le couple vit entre Londres et Montreux, en Suisse, où Mercury possède une maison et un studio d'enregistrement personnel. 1986 est une année-clé pour le groupe, qui collectionne plusieurs succès dans des domaines divers. Le groupe enregistre et sort l'album A Kind of Magic, composé pour illustrer le film Highlander. Si seuls quelques morceaux figurent effectivement sur la bande originale du film, l'album est un succès commercial. Le groupe se lance dans une tournée européenne qui sera la dernière, puisque la maladie de Mercury va, peu après, lui interdire de renouveler ce genre d'expériences, trop fatigantes. Ce Magic Tour est lui aussi un succès et un album, Live Magic, en est tiré peu de temps après. Les membres du groupe souhaitent en outre tenter de donner, près de chez eux, un concert aux dimensions inédites pour un groupe seul. Ce sera le célèbre Live at Wembley. Alors que certains prédisent un échec à cause de la taille du lieu (le stade de Wembley de l'époque compte 70 000 places), les billets pour les deux soirs de concert se vendent en moins de deux joursPlus de détails sur cet événement dans l'article détaillé, Queen.. Les enregistrements vidéo fixent le style et l'exubérance de Mercury, qui finit ses deux apparitions drapé dans un manteau écarlate bordé d'hermine avec sur la tête une réplique parfaite de la couronne royale britannique, le tout au son de l'hymne national officieux du Royaume-Uni, God Save the Queen. En 1987 sort The Great Pretender, album composé de reprises réarrangées par Mercury. Cette année-là, le médecin de Mercury lui annonce qu'il est atteint du VIH Son médecin personnel, Gordon Atkinson, en fait mention à l'annonce publique de sa maladie, en 1991. La source originelle de cette information est l'ouvrage de John Hutton, le dernier compagnon de Mercury, Mercury and Me, ISBN-13 : 978-0747521341.. C'est en 1988 que sort le second et dernier album estampillé Mercury à être composé de matériel original : Barcelona. Cet album est la concrétisation du rêve avoué du chanteur de se rapprocher du monde de l'opéra, désir déjà largement concrétisé par le biais de certaines compositions dont la plus célèbre, Bohemian Rhapsody, mais surtout de travailler avec la soprano catalane Montserrat Caballé. L'album est largement acclamé par la critique et la chanson-titre du disque devient l'hymne de la ville natale de Montserrat Caballé (Barcelone) et le thème des Jeux olympiques de 1992 qui y ont lieu. Enfin, The Freddie Mercury Album qui sort en 1992 est une compilation posthume, destinée à faire connaître au grand public et aux admirateurs de Queen un travail personnel assez méconnu. Sa reprise de la chanson The Great Pretender et sa composition Living On My Own furent deux grands succès solo. Cependant, ce dernier titre ne parviendra en première position des ventes au Royaume-Uni qu'à titre posthume grâce au groupe No More Brothers qui le remixe. Cette version fut également numéro un des ventes de singles en France durant quinze semaines. 1990 - 1991 : maladie et fin de vie , où vit à présent son ancienne compagne, Mary Austin.]] Mercury se sait malade du VIH et ainsi condamné à plus ou moins long terme depuis 1987. En 1990-1991, il enregistre ses dernières prises avec Queen, dont son ultime composition, A Winter's Tale, qui évoque la région de Montreux où il passe alors beaucoup de son temps. Si les traces physiques de la maladie ne sont pas immédiatement décelables, les toutes dernières apparitions du chanteur sont sans équivoque ; les clips réalisés pour l'album Innuendo, en particulier I'm Going Slightly Mad, le montrent très amaigri et fatigué. Il cache alors son visage sous une épaisse couche de maquillage blanc et noir. Le 20 février 1990, Freddie Mercury fait une dernière apparition publique à l'occasion des British Awards au cours desquels Queen se voit récompensé. La rumeur de maladie se répand et les médias commencent à évoquer la possibilité que Mercury souffre du sida. Le groupe dément au moyen d'un communiqué de presse officiel. Il montre, selon ses proches, un courage peu commun au cours des dernières années de sa vie qui, pourtant, furent très difficiles. Alors qu'il est déjà très malade, il insiste pour enregistrer des chansons et des clips (Headlong, I'm Going Slightly Mad et These Are the Days of Our Lives, sa dernière vidéo enregistrée). Sachant sa mort prochaine, il enregistre également The Show Must Go On, sorte de testament destiné à son publicLe titre signifie littéralement « le spectacle doit continuer ».. Mercury fait autant de prises voix qu'il le peut, jusqu'à ce qu'une pneumonie ne l'en empêche finalement, un mois avant son décès. Il confie aux membres restants le soin de retravailler tout le matériel dont ils disposent, afin de sortir un ultime album réunissant les quatre membres de QueenMay explique les difficiles conditions de ces prises de son dans le documentaire vidéo Made in Heaven sorti peu après l'album homonyme. Le texte original de sa déclaration est repris sur la version anglaise de Wikipédia.. Le 16 novembre 1991, une dépêche tombe, relayée par plusieurs médias. En France, Georges Lang interrompt son émission Saga sur RTL afin de communiquer l'information suivante : « Freddie Mercury est malade (...), mais il n'aurait pas le sida ». Une semaine plus tard, le 23 novembre 1991, environ vingt-quatre heures avant son décès, Mercury annonce qu'il est atteint du sida. Il appelle son manager, Jim Beach, pour l'aider à rédiger une annonce. Son médecin personnel, Gordon Atkinson, va à la rencontre des journalistes massés devant la maison de Kensington et lit un texte très sobre dicté par un Mercury alité et mourant : C'est la pneumonie dont il souffre depuis plusieurs semaines qui a raison de la résistance du chanteur et l'emporte à l'âge de quarante-cinq ans, le 24 novembre 1991. De tradition zoroastrienne de par les origines de ses parents, il demande à ce que ses obsèques respectent le rite de cette religion. Il est incinéré au Kensal Green Cemetery mais l'emplacement exact de ses cendres est inconnu, tout du moins du grand public. Mercury lègue 500 000 £ à Jim Hutton, son compagnon, la même somme à son assistant personnel et à son chef cuisinier et 100 000 £ à son chauffeur. Mary Austin, quant à elle, se voit léguer la moitié de la fortune de Mercury (soit plusieurs millions de Livres sterling), sa splendide demeure géorgienne du quartier de Kensington dans laquelle elle vit toujours en famille et enfin, un pourcentage sur les futures ventes de disques de l'artiste, afin d'assurer définitivement sa sécurité matérielle. L'autre moitié de la fortune de Freddie Mercury revient à ses parents et à sa sœur cadette, Kashmira David Wigg : La femme timide à qui reviennent les millions de Mercury, article du Daily Mail du 22 janvier 2000 consultable sur cette page.. Depuis 1991 : hommages posthumes, Queen sans Mercury Après le décès de Freddie Mercury, le groupe ne cesse pas d'exister officiellement, bien que chacun des membres se soit déjà lancé dans une carrière solo. Les membres restants de Queen fondent le Mercury Phoenix Trust et organisent le Freddie Mercury Tribute. Le 20 avril 1992, quatre-vingt-sept artistes sont réunis autour de May, Deacon et Taylor pour un concert de charité visant à lever des fonds pour la recherche sur le sida. La prestation de George Michael est si appréciée qu'en est tiré un petit album de cinq titres, Five Live. Seuls deux morceaux de Queen y figurent : Somebody to Love''Voir l'enregistrement vidéo du morceau. et ''These Are the Days of Our Lives, en duo avec Lisa Stansfield. En 2005, Queen s'adjoint finalement le chanteur Paul Rodgers. En mémoire de Freddie Mercury, cette formation ne s'appelle pas seulement Queen, mais Queen+Paul Rodgers. Un sondage d'opinion commandé en Grande-Bretagne par la BBC Two et paru en 2007 fait de Queen le « meilleur groupe britannique de tous les temps », devançant de peu les Beatles et les Rolling Stones Queen Voted Best British Band Of All Time sur le site du Post Chronicle.. Capacités musicales Outre ses qualités de chanteur reconnues, les talents de compositeur de Freddie Mercury se révèlent dans nombre de morceaux de Queen, notamment au travers d'œuvres majeures telles que Bohemian Rhapsody ou Somebody to Love. En tant que chanteur, les avis divergent quant à la réelle étendue de ses capacités. Si certaines sources enthousiastes vont jusqu'à lui octroyer une tessiture hors du commun de près de quatre octaves en incluant le chant en fausset His recorded vocal range spanned nearly four octaves (falsetto included) selon ce site., d'autres sont plus circonspectes, se basant sur des problèmes de santé avoués, en l'occurrence des nodules aux cordes vocales qu'il refuse de se faire opérer Le site findadeath.com offre de nombreux témoignages sur la santé, la vie privée et spécialement la fin de vie de Mercury. et qui le forcent, tout au moins sur scène, à chanter plus bas au fil des années. Il est également probable que les longues et éprouvantes tournées avec Queen lui aient causé des difficultés Voir tout en bas de cette page, qui évoque en outre les soucis de santé de Brian May à la même époque.. Lors d'un sondage britannique basé sur le vote d'environ 600 000 personnes, réalisé au tournant du millénaire, Freddie Mercury se classe sixième meilleur chanteur ; tandis que sa rhapsodie finit en tête de tableau, estampillée « meilleure chanson du XX siècle » Un article détaillé concernant ce vote et les résultats de Mercury et Queen sont consultables sur ce site.. Mercury, l'homme de scène Dans un article du Guardian du 14 janvier 2005, John Harris dit de Mercury : « Ceux qui font des classements des plus grands frontmen du rock et accordent les premières places à Mick Jagger, Robert Plant et consorts font une terrible erreur. Freddie, comme le prouve sa performance dionysiaque au Live Aid, est facilement, de tous, celui qui se rapproche le plus d'un dieu [http://arts.guardian.co.uk/harris/story/0,,1411006,00.html The Sins of St. Freddie] par John Harris, ven. 14 janvier 2005 in. The Guardian.. » Au cours de sa carrière, Mercury a donné pas moins de 700 concerts de par le monde avec Queen. Le groupe fut le premier à remplir les stades d'Amérique du Sud, battant des records mondiaux d'assistance au Brésil et plus particulièrement au Morumbi Stadium de São Paulo Les chiffres officiels des tournées de Queen sont donnés sur le site queenconcerts.com.. En 1986, la tournée européenne de Queen les amène à Budapest devant 80 000 personnes, faisant d'eux le premier groupe d'Europe de l’Ouest à jouer de l'autre côté du rideau de fer Article de NME à propos du concert de Budapest, consultable sur NME cette page.. La toute dernière apparition sur scène de Mercury avec Queen a lieu le 9 août 1986 dans le parc de Knebworth et réunit une assistance estimée à 150 000 personnes. David Bowie, ami et coauteur du succès Under Pressure, exprime ainsi son admiration pour Mercury : « parmi les rockers les plus théâtraux, Freddie est celui qui a tout poussé plus loin que les autres. (…) Il a dépassé les frontières. (…) Je ne l'ai vu en concert qu'une seule fois et c'était comme on le dit, c'était vraiment un homme capable de tenir toute l'assistance dans la paume de sa main. Il arrivait toujours à transformer un cliché en un avantage Rolling Stone, édition anglaise n° 621 du 9 janvier 1992, p. 13.. » Critiques et controverses Mercury a plusieurs fois été l'objet de critiques, principalement pour son refus d'évoquer publiquement ses origines indiennes et, plus tard, sa maladie. En outre, son homosexualité avérée lui a attiré, après sa mort, les foudres de certains conservateurs britanniques ainsi que d'islamistes zanzibars. Infection par le VIH Le refus de Mercury d'avertir le public qu'il était atteint du virus de l'immunodéficience humaine a parfois été critiqué, considérant qu'il aurait pu utiliser sa grande notoriété internationale pour lever des fonds pour la recherche contre cette maladie. À l'inverse, son attitude aurait pu laisser entendre à ses admirateurs que le sida est une maladie honteuse Critique dans un article de [http://www.queenzone.com/queenzone/article_show.aspx?q=96 Rolling Stone]. The Show Must Go on : la vie de Freddie Mercury par Rick Sky aux éditions Spengler, 1994, p.163.. Le Freddie Mercury Tribute, de par sa diffusion internationale, a finalement atteint cet objectif de prévention et d'information à titre posthume. Peu de temps après le décès de Mercury, Phil Collins a déclaré dans un entretien télévisé CNN Morning News, 1991. : Origines ethniques Une critique plus fréquente est celle concernant la décision de Mercury de cacher au public ses origines indiennes. Un ami proche du chanteur a confié au journaliste David Bret Living on the Edge, the Freddie Mercury Story par D. Bret chez Robinson Books, 1996, p.20. : « Faroukh Bulsara est un nom qu'il a enterré. Il ne souhaitait parler d'aucune période de sa vie avant qu'il ne devienne Freddie Mercury, et tout ce qui concernait Freddie Mercury était fabriqué par lui-même. » Roger Taylor, de son côté, a avancé que Mercury aurait rejeté ses origines parce qu'il les jugeait incompatibles avec sa personnalité publique La vidéo reprenant cet entretien est disponible sur youtube.com.. Un critique du Times Online a écrit Article Journalist discusses ethnicity sur le site du [http://www.timesonline.co.uk/tol/news/article634052.ece Times Online]. : « Curieusement, les gens sont horrifiés que Michael Jackson soit à ce point dans le déni de ses origines ethniques et ne reprochent pas à Mercury d'avoir fait la même chose. » Cependant, alors que le Sunday Times dit de Mercury qu'il a « réussi à laisser passer la couronne de première pop star britannique d'origine indienne Sunday Times Magazine du 17 novembre 1996, article Star of India. », Time Asia cite Mercury comme étant l'une des personnalités d'origine asiatique les plus influentes des soixante dernières annéesL'article de L. Fitzpatrick, Farrokh Bulsara, est consultable sur le [http://time.com/time/asia/2006/heroes/at_bulsara.html site de Time].. L'article dit de Mercury qu'il a « fait en musique ce que d'autres indiens, comme Salman Rushdie et Vikram Seth, ont fait en littérature : reprendre la forme artistique des colonisateurs et la représenter d'une manière plus riche et attirante que beaucoup d'anglophones ne l'auraient cru possible. » Controverses concernant l'image publique Mercury et Queen ont été largement critiqués dans les années 1980 pour avoir délibérément violé un embargo culturel des Nations Unies en partant jouer à Sun City, un complexe de loisirs d'Afrique du Sud, pays pratiquant alors l'apartheid. En réponse, Queen a été placé sur une liste noire d'artistes établie par l'ONU et a été critiqué par des magazines comme NME The Guardian du 14 janvier 2005, article The Sins of St. Freddie par John Harris, consultable sur le site du journal.. En 1999, la Royal Mail sort un timbre à l'effigie de Freddie Mercury dans le cadre de sa série des Millenium stamps. Un journaliste s'offusque alors, évoquant le « mode de vie dégénéré » de Mercury qui, selon lui, n'en fait pas un sujet convenable pour un timbre célébrant la fin prochaine du XX siècle Un article sur cet incident est consultable sur le site de MTV.. La controverse enfle lorsqu'on note que Roger Taylor est visible en arrière-plan du timbre ; le privilège, pour une personne vivante, d'apparaître sur les timbres britanniques est alors réservé exclusivement aux membres de la famille royale, tradition à présent abandonnée. La Royal Mail fera savoir, afin de faire taire les critiques, qu'aussi bien la Reine en personne que la famille de Freddie Mercury avaient approuvé le timbre en l'état. En août 2006, une organisation islamiste dénommée Islamic Mobilization and Propagation fait parvenir une pétition au ministre de la culture de Zanzibar afin de demander l'annulation d'une large manifestation prévue pour le 60 anniversaire de la naissance de Mercury. L'organisation émet plusieurs plaintes concernant les festivités, insistant principalement sur le fait que Mercury n'était pas originaire de Zanzibar et qu'il avait en outre vécu une vie d'homosexuel en désaccord avec les principes de l'Islam, la principale religion de l'île. L'organisation déclare qu'« associer Mercury avec Zanzibar dégrade leur île en tant que terre d'Islam Voir cet [http://www.wwrn.org/article.php?idd=22582&sec=33&cont=3 article de World Religious News] évoquant les circonstances de l'annulation de la manifestation.. » Suite à ces plaintes répétées, la manifestation prévue a été annulée. Discographie Avec Queen discographie complète de Queen.}} Albums solo * Mr. Bad Guy (1985) * Barcelona (1988) (avec Montserrat Caballé) * The Freddie Mercury Album (1992) - titre de l'album aux États-Unis : The Great Pretender (sorti la même année) * Lover of Life, Singer of Songs - The Very Best of (2006) * Compilation exhaustive : ** The Solo Collection (10 CDs et 2 DVDs) (2000) Vidéographie Liste non exhaustive. * Lover Of Life / Singer Of Songs (2 DVD-2006) *En concert avec Queen : ** Live at Wembley Stadium (2 DVD-2006) ** On Fire at the Bowl (2 DVD-2006) ** Rock Montreal (1 DVD-2007) Voir aussi Bibliographie * Freddie Mercury, Selim Rauer, éditions Fayard, 2008 - * Freddie Mercury, Queen, Rick Sky, éditions Spengler, 1994 - * Mister Mercury, Peter Freestone, Tusitala, Londres, 1998 - * The Show Must Go On - The Life of Freddie Mercury, Rick Sky, Fontana, Londres, 1992 - * Mercury and me, Jim Hutton, Bloomsbury editions, 1994 Liens externes * Biographie complète * Queen Planet, propose entre autres de nombreuses photos des membres de Queen à diverses époques * Site évènementiel édité par la fondation Mercury Phoenix Trust contre le SIDA * Queen Jewels, site présentant la discographie complète du groupe et de ses membres. Notes et références Catégorie:Chanteur britannique Catégorie:Chanteur de rock Catégorie:Décès en 1991 Catégorie:Homosexualité dans la musique Catégorie:Naissance au Royaume-Uni Catégorie:Naissance en 1946 Catégorie:Nom de scène Catégorie:Queen Catégorie:VIH/Sida